In regard to heat transfer, in order to dissipate heat generated from heating elements, conventional heat transfer devices utilize a heat conduction plate and a heat pipe to transfer heat, and cooling devices (e.g. fins and fans) are also utilized to dissipate heat, as described below.
The heat conduction plate is in contact with the heating element, the heat pipe is connected between the heat conduction plate and the cooling device, so that the heat generated from the heating element is transferred to the heat conduction plate first, and then the heat is transferred from the heat conduction plate to the cooling device via the heat pipe for heat dissipation.
However, the heat conduction plate and the heat pipe in the conventional heat transfer device work individually, and a capillary structure of the heat conduction plate is not connected to the capillary structure of the heat pipe. As a result, the heat conduction plate or the heat pipe transfers heat individually in a plane manner instead of an overall three-dimensional manner. In other words, heat dissipation is not achieved well.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to overcome the above problems, on the basis of which the present disclosure is accomplished.